Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of I'm Sorry. The full, uncut episode with explicit language was made available on TruTV's website and through Facebook on June 12, 2017. The episode aired on July 12, 2017. Synopsis Andrea discovers a titillating secret about another mom at her daughter's school that she can't quite get past. Andrea plays phone tag with her doctor's office, causing everyone to speculate as to why they'd be calling her on a Saturday. Plot Andrea, Mike, and Amelia are in a restaurant when Amelia starts taking about how babies are born through a vagina. Andrea engages in a frank conversation with her daughter over the biological process, but when Amelia inadvertently suggests that her mother has a huge vagina, it is overhead by other diners. Desperate to contain the situation, Andrea makes matters arguably worse by discussing how small her vagina is, and that her husband Mike has no complaints. Andrea attends a fitness dance class. During the session, it gets unbearably hot and she decides to turn on the air conditioner. One of the other women in the class turns it back off and tells her to "fuck off." Andrea confronts the class over the woman's rude behavior and repeats what she said. Unfortunately, some members of the class believe that Andrea just told them to "fuck off" and don't believe her. It is poker night at Andrea and Mike's, and in attendance are Andrea's comedy writing partner Kyle and Mike's work colleague Paul. Paul tells the group how he has just found out that one of his co-workers used to be a porn star. Kyle asks if he knows which porn star, and is amazed to find that it is Sienna Sparkle, one of his favorite porn stars who worked almost exclusively in anal sex scenes. After looking her up on the Internet, Andrea is shocked to recognize her as Melissa Waters, one of the mothers from the school that Amelia goes to. The next day, Andrea and Mike and preparing to take Amelia to her friend Chelsea's birthday party. As they are getting ready to leave, Andrea misses a call from her doctor. She is worried why the doctor is calling on a Saturday, and hopes it is nothing serious. Andrea tries to call back, but the receptionist will not put her call through and tells her that the doctor will call her back. On the drive to the birthday party, Andrea and Mike talk about Melissa, who will be at the party. They talk about her career, why she retired, and what the state of her butt must be like. Still, neither of them judge Melissa for her previous career. Arriving at the party, they are greeted by Chelsea's mother, Maureen. As the party goes on, Andrea points out Melissa to Mike, and misses more calls from her doctor, prompting others to wonder why the doctor is calling on a Saturday. She also meets one of the elderly women from the fitness class, Diane, who is Opal's grandmother. Andrea apologises for swearing during the class. During the party, Maureen tells Andrea that she has just received an email telling everyone about Melissa's past. She does not know who sent it, but the email address referenced being a horse lover. Andrea goes through the party trying to be subtle about asking people horse-related questions to find the culprit. Eventually, Melissa becomes aware that everyone knows about her past and believes that Andrea was the source of the information due to the fact that she has been asking everyone about horses all day. Andrea defends herself and tells Melissa she already knew the secret beforehand. Andrea interrupts the argument to finally take a call from the doctor and is pleased to find it is only routine. Melissa and Andrea come to an understanding and she accepts that Andrea is not the source of the information. Diane comes up to comfort Melissa. As she leads her away, Diane's shawl slips, revealing a big tattoo of a horse on her back. Andrea and Mike look at it in stunned silence. Cast *Andrea Savage as Andrea Warren *Tom Everett Scott as Mike Warren *Olive Petrucci as Amelia Warren *Judy Greer as Maureen *Judith Light as Judy *Jason Mantzoukas as Kyle *June Squibb as Diane *Gillian Vigman as Melissa Waters/Sienna Sparkle *LaMonica Garrett as Paul *Gary Anthony Williams as Brian *Karen Maruyama as Karen *Eden Grace Redfield as Chelsea References *TruTV - I'm Sorry Category:Episodes